Serena's Revenge New Rating
by KenJen
Summary: Eh....thought I would repost this one since NC-17 was taken away :(. Oh well...if you can't get the title of this story just ask! And I will reveal all! Oh also to let ya know SM and any DBZ char. are OOC. Meaning they don't have superpowers! Enjoy and R


This is a short story. Once again I do not own DBZ/SM. If you get easily disturbed by violence I highly recommend that you don't read this story!!! Once again I am warning you if you don't like violence turn from this story now. As always R&R. Thanks a bunch!  
  
  
~Serena's Revenge~  
  
"In today's news, police are on the lookout for a male who calls himself "The Killer", if anyone has any information to his whereabouts...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello my pretty." A small blond turned and looked at the dark haired man who stood behind her. Straigthening she looked into his dark eyes and shuddered inwardly.   
  
"How can I help you sir?" The man smiled flashing his pearly white teeth. He walked forward and brushed a hand along her jaw line and she froze on the spot. Never taking her eyes off of the stranger who loomed above her.  
  
"I want you my dear. Oh what a pretty thing you'll be to add to my collection. Oh so beautiful. Such large blue eyes. How soft and creamy your skin is. I could stare at you all day and never grow tired." The blond stared at the man and she screamed in her mind that this wasn't real. That this wasn't happening. But it was. Oh how horribly real it was. She wanted to run from him but somehow she could not make herself move from where she was standing. She knew she should have closed early today. But no, she stayed open, and now she was standing before her killer. He leaned forward to kiss her but she heard the jingle of the bells of the door as another customer came into the store. The man quickly stepped back and winked at her before walking out of the store. Breathing heavily she smiled nervously at her friend.  
  
"Hey Sere-chan! What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost." Her friend walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Serena stared at her friend's dark eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"You won't believe this Rei. But that man you saw with me in the store. He was acting all funny. And I don't mean Haha funny either. He scared the fuck out of me. He said something about how nice I would look in his collection. Rei I'm really freaked out by this guy. What if he comes back?" Rei looked at her friend and shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure that's what he said?" Serena nodded her head as Rei quickly tied her long raven hair into a bun.   
  
"Well do you think we should call the cops then?" Rei asked as she looked through the glass cases that held different flowers.   
  
"No. I think it will be the last time I see him. I hope." Rei glanced over at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"Hey if you ever need any help you know the number to call and either Darien or I will be there for you." Serena winced at the sound of Darien's name. It had been over two years since they broke up, Darien choosing Rei over her, and it still hurt to think about even though she tried to put it behind her. Rei looked immediately sorry about mentioning Darien's name and before she could apologize Serena moved to behind the counter where the cash register was.  
  
"Business hasn't been good lately Rei. I thought opening a flower shop would be a good idea. I just didn't know that it would be this hard waiting for people to come in and buy something." Rei noticed how Serena changed the subject but made no mention of it. Instead the tall woman walked over to the case that held roses and opened it. After a few minutes Rei walked to the register carrying an assortment of roses. Serena stared at her with large eyes and smiled at Rei.  
  
"Thanks Rei. This means a lot to me." Rei only nodded and handed her the money for the flowers before turning to leave.  
  
"Remember Sere if you ever need me just call and I will be there for you okay?" Serena only nodded as her old friend left the store. All was quiet. The ticking of the clock was her only companion. After fidgeting with straightening everything she groaned out loud as she saw that she still had almost an hour till she closed the store. Outside the rain was pouring down in a steady drizzle and the winds blew heavily. Rubbing her arms she kept thinking back to the moment in the store when the man entered. Shaking her head slowly she reached up and she tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. She could still hear her mother's reaction when she came home one night and her long blond hair had been cut to her shoulders. Smiling slightly she remembered her friend's reactions as well. She needed a change. From old to new. Looking up at the clock she saw that only half an hour passed and she decided to do one last clean up before closing the store. Picking up the broom she swept and hummed a small tune to herself. She didn't hear the jingle of the bells as she continued to hum her mind lost in old memories. Serena nearly jumped a mile when a man who was slightly taller than her was watching her. He had dark hair that was spiked and he had coal black eyes and a big grin on his face. Smiling back at him she apologized for not seeing him and he only nodded his head.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Serena asked as she moved to the register. The man continued to stare at her and she was getting unnerved by it. Was he with the man that had entered earlier? She hoped he wasn't because he was rather cute. He looked to be around her age too. She cleared her throat and she watched him blush.   
  
"Oh gomen! Um...what I am looking for is a basket of flowers for my mother. It's her birthday today." Serena nodded her head as she was already picking the basket and going through the cases of flowers.  
  
"What kind of flowers does your mother like?" Serena asked him as she turned her head slightly in his direction. He was still staring at her and she was getting slightly irrated by it. He may be cute but he was rude for staring.  
  
"Oh she likes all kinds of flowers. I'm pretty sure she liked daisies, roses, baby's breath, and lillies. Did I mention my name's Goten?" Serena smiled at him as she mentally rearranged the flowers. After a minute she went and grabbed the flowers that he named off and a few others as well. After arranging them according to her ideal she turned and showed it to him and he grinned.  
  
"There Goten. What do you think?" She displayed the flowers and turned the basket so that he could see it from all sides.  
  
"It's beautiful! She will appreciate this much. I don't mean to be rude miss but what is your name?" She laughed slightly as she pointed to a sign above her. It read "Serena's Flower Shop". Goten blushed slightly again.   
  
"Ah I see. So Serena are you going to be available tomorrow?" Serena looked at him oddly before it dawned on her that he was asking her out on a date. It was Serena's turn to blush as she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes I am available." Goten jumped up and down before he grabbed her hand with his own.  
  
"That's great. Will you go out with me tomorrow? I can pick you up after you close the store and maybe go see a movie?" Serena nodded her head. Goten quickly paid before leaving the store yelling about seeing her tomorrow then. She couldn't believe she was finally going on a date after all these years. She didn't think she could do it, but she did, and she chuckled to herself as she thought about the catch she had made. The buzz of the clock reminded her that it was time to close. After cleaning out the drawers and putting the money in the safe she grabbed her bag and set the alarm before locking the doors. The rain had finally stopped but the air was still chilly and she pulled her coat around her closer as she began the walk home. She was glad she had found an apartment only five blocks away from her store. It really helped on saving money on taxis and such. The world was quiet and she could only hear the 'click click click' of her heels hitting the pavement. A sharp bang behind her made her jump and she turned quickly to see what it was. Breathing heavily she saw a dog run from the trash can it had knocked over. Turning back around her breath caught in her throat as she saw that mysterious man in front of her grinning that large grin of his. Backing slowly away she shook her head no as each step she took he took a step as well closer to her. She stopped. He stopped. Her heart began to race and adrenalin rushed through her veins as it dawned on her who this man could possibly be. Throughtout the news there were reports of women being mutilated and killed by a mysterious person. All they knew for sure was that he was male and he left nothing to lead them to who it could be. Turning quickly she began to run but was stopped short when a pair of strong arms encircled her from behind and dragged her into the alleyway.  
  
She tried to scream out loud but the man held a hand over her mouth as he laid her on the ground and sat on top of her. With one hand he had produced duck tape and he quickly taped her mouth shut. Her breathing became ragged as she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Struggling against him she tried to stand up and get away but he held her down with such force that it only hurt to move. She was going to die this night. She knew it. He knew it. And she wished for a moment that she hadn't walked. She was just getting her life back together. And this is what fate had in store for her. Not happiness only sadness and terror. She watched as he pulled a surgical knife from his trench coat and began to slice thin cuts along her neck line. She could feel the warmth of her own blood dripping down the sides and the pain that came with it. He ripped her shirt off and took off her bra and then he licked her pink nipples before cutting under breasts. Screaming against the duck tape she struggled to get her arms free and for a moment they were and she hit him. Hit him hard so that it would bruise. Using her nails she scratched his face and she could feel pieces of his skin under her fingernails. She didn't have time to feel grossed out as she used it to her advantage to break free from him. Serena heard him growl under his breath before catching her again. Kicking her to the ground he kicked her hard in the ribs. Knocking her breath away. He quickly tied her arms together with the ducktape behind her and laid her on her stomach. Her chest pressed into the cold ground as he sat on her legs. She could hear him giggle with excitement as he began to make cuts on her back. It felt like he was trying to draw wings on her back and she sobbed as pain coursed through her body.   
  
When he was finished he flipped her onto her back and stared into her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her ducktaped lips and licked the blood from her throat. Her eyes widened as stayed leaned near her face and he brought the knife close to her eye. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to make sure she died slowly and that she felt it. How come no one is ever around to help you when you need it the most? With a quick twist of his wrists he brought the knife to the corner of her eye and began to cut around it. Screaming and thrashing she wished she could die. She wished she wasn't here. But wishing was useless in real times. He said he liked her eyes and could stare into them forever and he meant it to as he began to pluck the eye from the socket. She could feel the veins and tendrils pop as it broke free. Blind in one eye and blood trickling down the side of her face she stared at him with her good eye with hatred. He only smiled at this and began to work on her other eye. Darkness descended her and she had no idea what else he was doing to her because there was no more pain. Numbed to any feeling she lay there as if already dead. But he knew she wasn't. After what felt like several hours she finally gave one last breath of life before dying upon the frozen ground of Tokyo city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"In news today 'The Killer' has been caught today. Sources say his last victim had some of his DNA under her nails which lead police to the homicidal maniac...."  
  
  
~End~ 


End file.
